


Botaniker

by Velence



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Botanik ist nicht so langweilig, wie man denkt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Botaniker

„Botanik ist ein sehr interessantes Gebiet“, verkündete John dem verdutzten Rodney, der ihm gegenüber am Tisch in der Kantine saß und sein Mittagessen bis eben halb verhungert herunter geschlungen hatte.

Willst du mich verarschen, fragten seine Augenbrauen, bevor er John fragte: „Willst du mich verarschen?“

„Flechten zum Beispiel eignen sich als Kompass, da sie sich immer nach Norden ausrichten. Die Bäume sind auf dieser Seite feuchter, weswegen sie sich in der Regel dort ansiedeln“, erklärte John. Er nahm gemächlich einen Bissen von seinem Teller, während er den ungläubigen Blick seines Gegenübers genoss.

„Flechten?“

„Falls keine Sonne zu sehen ist und man sich ohne technische Hilfe orientieren muss...“

Rodney wedelte mit der Hand. „Ohne Technik geht in Atlantis nicht einmal eine Tür auf!“

„Unterwegs. Ich rede von Missionen. Technik versagt, Flechten helfen.“

„Wirklich?“

„Joseph Banks war damals mit James Cook auf der Endeavour unterwegs. Er hat zahlreiche, neue Pflanzen entdeckt und damit die weltweit bekannten Arten um ein Viertel erhöht. Nicht zu vergessen die aufregenden Häfen rund um den Globus.“

„Okay, mit wem hast du geredet? Einer dieser Botaniker hat dir ein Ohr abgekaut und du hast tatsächlich zugehört“, kombinierte Rodney, wobei seine Augen aufleuchteten, weil er das Rätsel gelöst hatte. Er bewegte seinen Mund mit offenem Erstaunen. „Oh mein Gott, du hast zugehört! Das machst du nicht mal bei mir. Während der Meetings kritzelst du herum oder wirfst neckische Blicke in die Runde. Ich – “

„Ich höre erst zu, nachdem jemand „Rodney, komm auf den Punkt“ gesagt hat.“ John lächelte neckisch.

„Du! Du! Ich weiß manchmal nicht, warum ich mich mir dir abgebe.“ Rodney sah ihn durch Augenschlitze zickig an.

„Dito.“

„Welcher Botaniker war's?“

„Ich habe Major Lorne letzte Woche auf einer Mission vertreten. Doktor Parrish saß neben mir im Cockpit“, gab John zu und trank etwas.

Rodney erhob den Arm mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger und wedelte damit in der Luft. Trotzdem war er nicht vom Essen abzuhalten. „Ist das dieser blonde, große Schwede?“

„Blond und groß?“

„Nun“, Rodney rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum, „Er kann nicht intelligenter Samantha Carter sein.“

„Parrish ist der lächerlich attraktive, brünette Mann mit einem ansehnlichen Hintern.“ John neigte den Kopf ein wenig. „An seiner Frisur kann man arbeiten.“

„Oh mein Gott, er hat – er hat mit dir geflirtet!“ Rodneys Mund blieb für einen Moment offen stehen, bevor er ihn schloss. „Ich dachte, der militärische Leiter von Atlantis wäre außer Reichweite für jedes männliches Expeditionsmitglied.“

„Ich reagiere nur auf Flirts von unausstehlichen Astrophysikern“, antwortete John ironisch.  
„Parrish! Wie hat er dich zum Zuhören gebracht? Er saß wohl kaum... wohl kaum nackt neben dir im Kopilotensitz. Oder?“ Rodney blickte ihn prüfend an.

John legte seine Gabel an die Lippen, während er nachdachte. „Er hat mir von Carl von Linné erzählt. Ein – wie du dir denken kannst – Botaniker. Einer Botaniker, der mit der Sexualität der Pflanzen bei seinen prüden Zeitgenossen für Aufsehen gesorgt hat. Er hatte eine Vorliebe, seinen Neuentdeckungen sexuelle Bezeichnungen zu verleihen. Muscheln hatten seiner Beschreibung nach große Ähnlichkeit mit weiblichen Geschlechtsorganen. Und auch das Treiben der Pflanzen beschrieb er fast menschlich.“

Rodney starrte ihn perplex an. Der unverdaute Klacks Stampfkartoffeln war in seinem Mund zu sehen. „Er... Er hat... Dirty Talk? Parrish?“

„Frauenhaarmoos ist nicht nach den Haaren auf dem Kopf benannt“, führte John weiter aus, „Der wissenschaftliche Begriff Orchidaceae, also Orchideen, stammt von der griechischen Bezeichnung für Hoden.“

„Hoden-Blumen?“

„Sehen doch ein bisschen so aus. Angeblich nahm man in der Antike an, Orchideen wüchsen aus dem verspritztem Sperma kopulierender Tiere.“

Rodney öffnete seinen Mund entsetzt. Er wisperte: „Wart ihr allein?“

John ignorierte seine Frage. „Phallus, Penis, Scrotum, Clitoria, Mamilla... als wissenschaftliche Namen.“

„Mamilla?“

John beugte sich vertraulich vor. „Brustwarze.“

„Versaute Botaniker.“

„Jap.“

„Parrish?“

„Genau der“, bestätigte John.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass... dass du so auf Dirty Talk abfährst. Hätte ich das gewusst...“ Rodney überlegte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde grimmig, als er wieder zu John sah. „Ich hasse es, wenn du flirtest.“

„Ich habe nicht geflirtet“, widersprach John eilig.

„Aber du hast reagiert. Du hast zugehört!“

„Na ja, du könntest mir etwas über die Phallus-artigen Gebilde, die die Lanteaner ZPMs nehmen erzählen. So wie du bei deren Anblick sabberst, müssen sie ein ausgesprochen erotisierende Wirkung auf dich haben...“, schlug John vor und zog kokett eine Augenbraue hoch.

Rodney starrte ihn an. Die Idee schien ihm zu gefallen, denn seine Augen bekamen einen besonderen Glanz. „Ich lasse dich nie wieder mit einem Botaniker allein.“


End file.
